As computers have become smaller and smaller with time and as system integration increases the need for interconnecting all kinds of computers and related electronic modules is more complicated. The technology to interconnect different portions of the computers and connecting the computers to networks and non-resident terminals has not kept pace in terms of reduction in size or miniaturization of the electronics and improved density. Cables are substantially identical in size to the cables that have been used in the past; accordingly, as the computers are reduced in size, the same number, or in some cases, significantly larger numbers of interconnection cables and input/output cables must now connect to and terminate at a considerable smaller device.
Communication modules are also now associated with and become part of a computer system, and the communications modules interface with a very large number of input and output cables.
Other examples of modules which require cable connections either among themselves or to the computer are: DASD units, processors, communication, switch, input/output, storage cooling and power supply units.
In addition to the interconnection of the power supply unit output cables with the computer, DASD units, communication modules and other electronic modules associated with the overall computer system, the utility power cables for the power supplies typically must be managed so as to be neatly arranged while not becoming a safety hazard. Typically, power cords or cables for computer and related modules exit from the rear of the device and must be managed at the rear of the cabinet.
A need exists to route the power cables to power outlets. Heretofore, power outlets have been installed in the wall or the floor, or close by in a separate power outlet panel. In those instances where the floor is a raised variety, the power cables are managed by running the power cables down through an opening in the floor, permitting the plugging of the power cables into power outlets underneath the raised floor.
With respect to cooling needs, computers, other electronic modules including direct access storage disk units (DASD units) and other electronic modules, enumerated above, mounted in the same cabinet, all generate heat and all must be effectively cooled in order to preserve the proper operation and reliability of the overall system. Typically, each separate unit has a cooling fan which pulls cooling air either through an entrance port located near the front of the electronic module or into the module from the sides if there are no or limited side panels on the housing or no grills on the front panel. The most prevalent arrangement is to pull the air generally from the front of the electronic module to the rear and exhaust the cooling air through the exhaust fan into the ambient environment. Some modules develop only a small amount of heat and, accordingly, can be adequately cooled using ambient room air as the cooling medium. However, there are larger consumers of electrical power which demand more with respect to thermal requirements. The modules will generate sufficient heat that the cooling air supplied to the modules must be refrigerated or chilled substantially below room temperature in order to adequately cool the electronics.
When chilled or colder air is required, it is necessary to run cooling ducts from an air conditioning or refrigeration chiller so that the air may be directed from the device cooling the air to the electronic modules requiring the cold air.
In many cases, this is accomplished by the routing of the cool air under a raised floor and delivering the cool air to the bottom of the electronic assembly requiring the air.
In such cases where the cooled air is delivered to the bottom of the assembly, it is necessary to rely on air flow upward through the assemblies to the uppermost units. Cooling fans are used to deliver sufficient volumes of cooled air to regions requiring cooling.
Electronic modules, such as computers, disk drives, communication switching units and the like, enumerated above, usually have connections for both input and output data cables, on the front or the rear of the electronic units.
Seldom does an opportunity exists to manage both the organization and appearance of the cables used to interconnect different devices within a single cabinet or in adjacent racks and to interconnect the devices with other devices remote therefrom. This is particularly true when dealing with communication modules where cable input from a large number of different origins come together and terminate at the module.
As the number of cables increases, the cables hang off the electronic module, typically presenting a very disorganized, pool appearing arrangement which is difficult to service. The cables themselves are also subject to being changed. With the increasingly common usage of fiber-optics for the transmission of data and communications, the fiber-optic cables must be handled, positioned and stored in a manner which will prevent the glass fibers contained therein from breaking.